Dreams
by Risika
Summary: Uhhh... Hisoki does something that brings the dark lord and might kill everyone...R


Dreams "Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light. I have loved the stars to fondly to be fearful of the night." -Sarah Williams  
A boy and a girl ran through the corridors of a big castle known as Hogwarts. Sarah, a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, was of the age of 10. "We're almost there!" she shouted over her shoulder at Draco. Draco, Malfoy was a boy of the age of 12, his blonde hair slicked back in his usual style was now scattered across his blue eyes, searched frantically for the girl in front of him.  
  
Sarah stopped short in front of the door and Draco slammed right into her and the both tumbled to the ground. "Hey!" Sarah let out a startled yelp as they fell into the Slytherin common room. "Sorry." Draco muttered as he brushed back hi hair from his eyes. "At least no one is here." he added as an afterthought as they dusted other off. "Well, good night," he grinned. "Sweet nightmares." he added. "Oh, shut up." Sarah snapped back at him. The grin on Draco's face disappeared and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a strong kiss. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and headed for his room as she went to hers. **************************  
  
Brianne and Oliver snuck into the Gryffindor common room. Brianne giggled once Oliver was sure that the twins, Fred and George Wealsy were in their room. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked smiling sweetly at him. "Nothing." he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met and they kissed for a few moments. " Then why did you call me down?" she questioned him. " To get you alone." He answered, his brown eyes glinting with mischief. " Did you know that you did great on the quidittch field?" He asked. She blushed slightly. " You weren't so bad yourself." She countered. " And did you know we should go to bed, since it's about 12 in the morning." " Can we go to my bed?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. " In your dreams, Lover boy." She got up and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm. " See you there." He answered pulling her closer and pressing his lips on hers.  
  
They pulled apart and went to their rooms. **************************  
  
Sarah woke up in her room. Her room was black and silver with some dark green. She got up and went into the shower. "Today." she thought. "Will be the day we beat Gryffindor." she grinned to herself in the mirror. (Slytherin has never won against Gryffindor.)  
  
Draco woke up. His room was almost exactly the same as Sarah's, but his was a mess. He put on his quidditch robe and headed down to breakfast. He went to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. When he saw Sarah passing by with Tina and Kairi. "Don't trip." He snickered and stuck his foot out. Sara tripped and dropped pumpkin all over Draco. (Sarah is a chaser on the Slytherin team. Draco is a seeker on the Slytherin team.) **************************  
  
Brianne sat in front of the mirror, with Rika behind her, fixing her quidditch robes. "Oh, my God, you and Oliver have like the most perfect relationship ever, in history." Rika commented. "Thank you," Brianne replied, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
Brianne, Rika and Amanda walked into the Great Hall when they heard someone yell, "Don't trip!" They saw Sarah Potter fall to the ground and they laughed at her and the juiced Draco. "Have a nice fall!" Rika and Amanda shouted in unison. The whole Gryffindor table roared with laughter. **************************  
  
Sarah got up and poured more juice on Draco. Draco got mad and punched Sarah. She doubled over in pain and gasped, in fact, the entire Slytherin table gasped. Sarah and Draco were the two meanest Slytherins. "See you on the field." Draco smirked. Sarah looked up defiantly and stuck her tongue. **************************  
  
Oliver waited outside the Gryffindor girls' locker room with Harry Potter and Akito Phoenix. Oliver Wood was the team captain as well as the keeper. Harry was the seeker, Brianne, Akito, Rika, and Katie were chasers and the twins Fred and George were beaters.  
  
Inside the locker rooms every girl, which was only three, was talking about the incident at breakfast. "Yeah, and did you see what Malfoy did. He actually punched a girl." Rika said grabbing Brianne's broom and handing it to her. "Thanks." Brianne took her broom and smiled to her. The three girls walked out side-by-side. As soon as Brianne stepped out of the locker room Oliver was there to ambush her with a kiss. "Hey, you ready to win!" he grinned. "How cute!" Rika and Katie giggled together. "Bloody yeah!" Brianne and Harry shouted. "Will you hurry up!" the twins shouted in unison. **************************  
  
Gryffindor was up by 30; the score was 50 to 20. " And Sarah Potter is speeding towards Rika Phoenix reaching for the quaffle and." Lee Jordan, The announcer, said. "Ow!!!!!! That's got to hurt."  
  
Sarah raced toward Rika trying to reach the quaffle. Rika dodged her attempt with great ease. Sarah sped right over Rika and slammed into Draco. Draco went hurtling toward the Hufflepuff quidditch tower and hit his head. "Oh my God!!!!" Sarah thought panicking.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle to stop the game. She ran over to Draco. "He is unconscious!!!!" she announced. "Ops." Sarah thought.  
  
The chasers of the Slytherin team went onto the ground, Including Sarah. Brianne was a little surprised as well as suspicious when Sarah went to the ground. Sarah was considered Draco's worst enemy, besides her brother, Harry Potter. ************************** Brianne stopped her broom on the opposite side of the quidditch field from Draco, Sarah and Rika. She saw Sarah's face flash with concern then to the neutral mask she always wore. "What the bloody.they must be together." "Brianne!" someone shouted, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see a bludger coming towards her. She spun around effortlessly and the bludger whizzed by. "Sorry 'bout that, Brianne." Fred apologized. She turned to the face the keeper, Oliver, and saw that relief was playing across his face. "Thank you." She mouthed to him. He gave her a look that clearly stated, "You owe me big time", Brianne rolled her eyes and Oliver just grinned. The snitch flew by her and she heard Harry coming full speed behind her and the snitch. He caught the snitch inches away from her. "Harry caught the snitch." She cheered. The whole Gryffindor team and hose cheered after her. "Brianne." Professor McGonagall called. Brianne landed next her. "Yes, professor?" she asked. "Madame Pomfrey is going to need your help in the hospital wing." She led the way toward the infirmary. **************************  
  
Rika was giggling as Ron tried to climb the tree she was in. "Why don't you just levitate me up?" He asked as he fell down. "I don't have my wand." She managed between giggles. Ron placed his foot in the last branch and pulled him self up. He smiled as he sat next to Rika. "What time is it?" Rika asked looking at the moon. "11:30" Ron replied. Rika jumped down and looked up. "Come on, now. You don't want detention with Snape , do you?" Ron gave a sigh and tried to think of how many ways he could make her pay for this. He came down slower, not wanting to break an ankle or just trying to show off. As he reached the ground Rika ambushed with a kiss that sent both of them to the ground. "God, are you trying to get me a broken bone." He complained fondly. "Maybe." She got up and offered him a hand. He took it and let her pull him to his feet. They headed towards the castle.  
  
**************************  
  
"Avarticus," The boys' utterance echoed through the nearly empty hallway as the passageway to the Ravenclaw Common room was opened. The common room was empty as well, for most of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were already in bed, like they were supposed to be.  
  
Hisoki stepped into the room, cautiously looking around as he set foot on the carpet. Then he shrugged, whispering to himself, "Well, I didn't get caught." "Bunnies!" Came a harsh whisper from behind him. Hisoki flinched at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. There was only one person in the entire world who called him "Bunnies". He turned around to see a girl standing there, about half as tall as him. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes but her face was scrunched into a frown as she looked up at Hisoki. "Eriko.?" Hisoki muttered, blinking at her. "What are you doing awake?" "Waiting for you, what else?" Her expression lightened and she stepped close to him, gazing into hi sky blue eyes and grinning mischievously. Hisoki blushed and backed away from her, much to Eriko's dismay. She sighed, then asked "What were you doing, anyway?" For a moment Hisoki hesitated, "Well." His eyes caught Eriko's and he sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide the truth from her. Lowering his voice, he replied "I was getting a few ingredients for a potion, I was working on, out of Snape's cupboard." Eriko gapped at him, "Potion?! What sort of potion?" Hisoki considered telling her but decided against it. He simply smiled, put both of his hands in hers and leaned in to kiss her gently. Eriko blushed and leaned against the wall, but didn't break away. When Hisoki withdrew, he grinned and said, "That's for me to know.and you to find out. Goodnight Eriko." He turned and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm without another word. Eriko stood there for a moment and watched him go, "Goodnight, Bunnies." She spun around and went to herbed. **************************  
  
Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he yelled as he looked around. "What am I doing here?" He began getting off his bed when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to inspect his side. He saw a purple bruise. "Oh! Good your awake." Madam Pomfrey said coming back. "What happened?" Draco asked confused. "You were knocked unconscious on the quidditch field. You came around about 2 hour after the game and Ms. Potter came to see you. After she left she told me you passed out. You also had a mid concussion." She exclaimed. "That would explain why my head hurts." he muttered. "When can I get out?" "In two weeks." She answered. "I want to go, now." He told her firmly. "You are going to stay here." She pulled out her wand and muttered some kind on knockout spell. **************************  
  
"Kairi what am I going to do? Draco is going to kill me!" exclaimed Sarah. "Don't worry, Sarah, I don't think he would mind that much. Even though you did kind of knock him unconscious last week and told Tina and me that you and Draco were together and the worst part is that your sister, Brianne over heard. Wow, what else could go bad today?" Kairi answered.  
  
Sarah went down to the hospital wing to visit Draco, who at that moment was barely awakening that moment.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she said nervously. She looked around at the surrounding of the infirmary. "Plain." she thought. "What are you doing here?" questioned Draco rubbing his head tenderly. ""Well I came to tell you some good news and some bad news." "Well, what is it?" Draco said. "Well, the good news is that you aren't seriously hurt anymore and the bad news.I'll tell you later." Sarah said slowly. "Um.Okay." He said getting up slowly. "So, when are you getting out." She asked walking over to sit on his bed. 


End file.
